The Legend of Zelda: Restoring Lorule DISCONTINUED
by Steven Troya
Summary: With the Triforce back, Lorule can now rise up to be the amazing kingdom it once was. However, problems across the Lorule Kingdom cause difficulty for this goal to be met. Now, Hilda and Ravio must face the Lorule Kingdom and fix the problems that have arisen since the Triforce's destruction. Can they restore the Lorule Kingdom or will an even more dreadful fate befall them?
1. Prologue: Destiny's Return

**PROLOGUE**

Destiny Gives Me My Pencil Back

**_We walked towards _**the only place the only place I knew I could bring them back. The surrounding area was as ruined as the rest of the kingdom, but sadly, it was the truth of Lorule and there was no hiding it.

"This is Lorule's Sacred Realm…" I said to the two similar beings behind me. My tone was sad, yes but I turned to them with a neutral expression nonetheless, my own expression being returned by them. I went on to explain further, "Zelda. Link… One day, Yuga saw a crack in the pedestal before you now, and from it, we could sense there was another world that was much like ours…"

I turned to Ravio and gave an exaggerated sigh, "and that is when we decided to conjure a plan in which endangered your kingdom. I apologize."

Zelda only nodded, with a small smile as if to say, "It's alright." I then turned to Link who still had a neutral expression. It was time for them to leave this dark kingdom and I knew that the battle within my castle had shook the very foundation of Lorule and Hyrule once more that it would seal up any portals to Hyrule. The one behind us, hosted by Lorule's Sacred Realm pedestal was the only one left. It glowed a brilliant gold color, almost as if it knew that the two heroes of Hyrule were still here.

I went over to Link and reached out with my hands and as if understanding, he nodded and removed the ring from his wrist. It was the same ring that allowed him to travel back and forth from our kingdom to Hyrule and back. I turned to the pedestal and walked over to hit, placing one hand over my chest and the other over the ring.

"I can use the last of its power to send you both back to Hyrule…"

I closed my eyes and began to gather up what little energy I could sense in the ring. From behind me, I could hear Ravio talking and with the tone he was speaking in, I could very well imagine that smile of his. He was truly happy and I suppose that I was too.

"Thank you for everything Link. I got meet a real life genuine hero! Heh, who knows? Maybe some of your courage rubbed off on me, heh heh! Let's meet again sometime!"

I lowered my head and the ground stopped shaking and the wind stopped blowing as the world suddenly paused for the final moments… Out came to balls of energy, filled with the last bits of power I could muster up from the ring. It targeted and hit the two heroes, turning them into portraits of the same kind that Yuga used to imprison the Seven Sages; their portraits softly travelled the air to enter the crack in the pedestal.

Ravio and I stood there, the warm glow of Hyrule now leaving us and the pedestal. Forever… I closed my eyes once more and let out a pained breath as I placed my hands over my chest as if trying to hold on to that last piece of hope those two gave me. To me, it felt like the effort was in vain but even then, I kept trying to hold on to it…

…

…

"Link… Wake up." Zelda nudged the hero, but he didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Looks can be deceiving though as the hero woke up seconds later to Zelda's call. Zelda smiled as Link stood up and she looked around, her face showing a sort of excitement and shock.

"This is the Sacred Realm, Link. We're finally back home!"

Link gave Zelda a cheerful smile and a slight nod. It felt great to be home for those two, and Zelda's smile only lasted a few seconds because…

"How sad it was for Princess Hilda to be driven to such desperation! Her and I aren't so different when I think about it… I truly do understand why she needed our Triforce." Zelda walked ahead of Link. Link followed close by. The energy felt much more different than it did in Lorule's Sacred Realm. The energy felt in this realm felt positive, and full of opportunity. It felt like a new destiny could be re-written here.

"Yes… Look, Link! Up ahead. It's the Triforce…" Zelda pointed ahead the straight path, the clouds moving to reveal the golden colored object that is a symbol for hope and the gods in Hyrule. Link and Zelda looked at it with astonishment, for it **was **their first time seeing the actual entity. Zelda suggested having a closer look and the two began to walk forward. This gave Link some time to think. He thought about his entire adventure. How it was filled with happiness, sadness, tragedy and change. After some thought, his adventure was quite a handful and it showed him many things and he experienced many obstacles and problems that helped him grow as a person. When he thought about Lorule, it made him sad because they were never given a chance. From what Princess Hilda told him, her ancestors destroyed the Triforce when things looked bad, not even waiting for their own hero. They never got an actual chance…

Before he knew it, he was in front of the Triforce.

The two had reached the Triforce.

Zelda looked over at Link and smiled, "Well… I think we're both on the same page for what to wish for, don't you think, Link?"

Link nodded in agreement. It was time to set things right, he thought. They both slowly placed their hands on the Triforce, pushing their thoughts out towards it, wanting their wishes to be heard.

_Please restore the Triforce of Lorule… Give them the chance they so deserve…_

The ground shook and the Triforce began to glow, rising to the sky as it did. It let out a pulse of light that blinded the two.

Back in Lorule…

I stood there, feeling sorry for myself but then—

An earthquake had begun to take place and it was truly one like no other before. It shook the very foundation of Lorule and I could hardly stand. Ravio had fallen but I did not give up the struggle of staying on my feet. I looked toward the pedestal and I noticed something that wasn't there before… It had gained new cracks, and it was shining like it was when Yuga and I had found the original crack which led us to devising our plan. Before I could question any of this, the pedestal suddenly exploded, the pieces simply disappearing as if it was sand blown by the wind. I shielded myself with my arm as the forceful wind blew through the area. Once the wind had settled, I looked out toward the empty space. I was confused and scared and already sad. Before I had any chance to feel worse about the situation—

It was there. It was returning. I saw the figure and then—no… I only let out a scared but joyful gasp. It was forming again right in front of my eyes.

The Triforce… It had returned spectacularly. The foundation of our kingdom had returned and I could only thank the two people who fought hard to make this kind of ending a reality.

"Oh, thank you Zelda… Thank you so very much… Thank you too, Hero of Hyrule! I will always carry my memories of you both with me." Those little memories soon became the most important memories I could ever hold. I stood there as the Triforce descended before us to its rightful spot. Ravio had ran toward it in a excited pace and I cannot deny that I very well did the same thing. With the Triforce back so was my hope. We stopped right in front of the Triforce and for a few moments, allowed the energy emanating from the powerful item warm our hearts. I felt as if it was talking to the both of us…

_It's going to be alright…_

Yes, I knew it was… I looked to Ravio and smiled. I looked to the sky and my smile only grew bigger as the skies turned blue and the red skies and dark clouds that once plagued our kingdom were no more. It was the start of a new era…

"What should we wish for, Princess?"

I already had the answer for that, "Let us wish for the return of our land, first of all. We will be expelled from the Sacred Realm once we wish upon it but… I want to grow. I want to change. Let us wish for this and fix the remainder of the problems ourselves."

Ravio loved the answer as he nodded right as I finished my sentence. He knew that what I wanted was to grow and know what it meant to be a princess and have a duty. He knew that I did not want to rely on the Triforce to much just like many people have done, creating wars and suffering in doing so.

We touched the Triforce, for it was now time for our wish and the Triforce shone, emanating the most powerful warm feeling that I've ever felt, that I didn't want it to be over anytime soon…

The next day, I was getting ready to leave the castle.

Ravio had told me that he would be meeting me outside the castle in order to prepare for our plans of restoring the kingdom. It was going to be a long day and an even longer journey to restore the Lorule Kingdom but I can honestly say that as I stepped out and felt the warm rays of the sun…

I would not have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Blue Sky

**Chapter 1**

A New Blue Sky

**_As stated in the prologue, _**I had just exited the castle in order to meet with Ravio and begin to plan on how we were going to handle restoring Lorule. At the moment, we were located outside Lorule Castle, as it was unsafe to enter the castle (at least it is for Ravio) due to its sudden transformation into a lava-filled death trap. It was honestly unsafe for us both.

"So where do we start, Princess Hilda?"

While he did have a serious expression, Ravio's cheerful energy could not be missed. However, behind that serious expression today, I sensed some kind of nervousness and I decided to to and ease him up with a relaxed smile. Ravio returned my smile, beaming.

I told him there was no need to be serious as the sky was blue and that was the only symbol anyone could really need to know that Lorule was starting to head into a new era. Everything was going to work out, I was quite sure of this as I was going to MAKE it work and I was not alone… Ravio was my only ally.

After giving my choice of words some thought… "Well, I suppose we could begin with—"

…! With no time to react, I could hear an object shredding through the air as it made its way here. I turned my head quick to glance at the object and upon spotting the object, I narrowed my eyes. Mind you, I was fully prepared to capture the ball, my eyes gleaming… However—

**WHAM!**

"Wah!" the now identified ball ferociously slammed into Ravio's face in no time at all and tipped him over a little before he had finally fallen on his back. You could only imagine the spirals taking place of his eyes and his mouth open as he groaned in pain. The ball had bounced off his face and landed on the ground, rolling between us.

I went over to the ball, ignoring the loudly groaning Ravio and picked it up. While inspecting it, I only frowned. I couldn't identify where the ball could have possibly come from.

Ravio sat up, still groaning. He placed a hand on his face and shook his head a little before finally opening his eyes and spotting the ball. He looked at it as if it were some kind of relic.

"An octoball!" he said energetically as he ran over to me.

I asked what he meant. He let out a relieved breath as if he were expecting the object to be some kind of monster. He took the ball from my hand and suddenly, he looked like he was remembering something, giving me a smile so wide, you had to wonder what he was thinking about. Fortunately, he told me.

"It's an octoball. You use these to play—er—Octoball. I used to play this all the time when I was a kid…sneaking out of training and—er…" Ravio chuckled and slowly began to back away nervously. Now I know that the rumors of Ravio skipping out on his training are true and the mystery of where he went off to is now also solved. It didn't matter to me, if you want to know the truth because only one question came to mind and that was…

Who would be playing at such trouble times? I asked. Ravio gave me a troubled look and folded his arms while starting at the ground. He seems to have been in deep thought when—he ran off. He was in such a hurry, it made me even more curious. However, it came to me somehow…

**_The kids!_** Ravio's thought suddenly just came to me. They must be in trouble, he thought. Seemingly knowing the way, I followed with a pace matching his quick steps. Through our run there, Ravio impressed me with his navigational skills, being able to avoid any monsters in this torn world.

After such a long run, we had entered an area that was surrounded by trees. It was the perfect hideout for anyone who needed to take refuge an when entering, I found we had entered through a hidden entrance as when I got a good look around the area, I had found the regular entrance which was actually hidden in its own way but a much more obvious way to enter the area, even if it was hidden with tall grass. In front of me looked like a sort of field for what I was assuming was Octoball.

Two kids looked over at us when they heard us enter, and upon seeing us both, looked shocked. The cap-donning Octo between them had only blinked at our appearance.

"Ravio!" said the two kids as they ran over and hugged the bunny costumed hero, who greeted them like old friends. I only smiled… They looked happy…

"How've you been?" said the boy.

"Haha! Ravio, that costume looks funny!" said the girl, laughing.

Ravio chuckled as he answered their questions and turned them around to look at me and smiled, "Princess Hilda! This is Derby Boy, Derby Girl, and Octo! Kids, this is—"and with an exaggerated tone and motion, "—Princess Hilda! The Princess of Lorule!"

The kids beamed at me, letting out an "Ooooo!" before running over to me and began asking questions that I just couldn't avoid answering.

"Is it true that you're working with that mean old Yuga?!" said the boy with a mad expression, puffing up his right cheek.

"Yeah! He's evil! He wants to take over Lorule and stuff!" said Derby Girl. Ravio and I looked at each other, eyes widened. Had everyone truly realized Yuga's true intentions before I had? Oh, how foolish I was…

Ravio placed his arms around the Derby Kids and nodded, "Yes, she was. Before… But now, she realized the truth and wants to restore Lorule."

Usually, if you lived through such an era of darkness and chaos and were the one responsible for it, you too would be afraid of judgment. I was showing that as I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my hands. Whatever these kids had to say, I'm sure I deserved but—

"YEAH! Go Princess Hilda!" This line prompted me to open my eyes in shock. I thought they would be furious. I asked them and what they said helped me let out a breath of relief.

"We just want to be able to play Octoball again, with all the kids!" said Derby Boy, who had an ecstatic look on his face. I agreed with his ideal, nodding. However, they asked why we had come here and so we decided to sit down around a campfire made by the two kids. Octo had stayed completely quiet up to now, it seems.

"Why did ya two come here anyway? Did ya come here to play some Octoball?" asked Octo. I had explained why we came here, telling them that we were about to decide our plan of action…

"Until…" I showed them the ball that had come out of nowhere, literally, "this ball came out of nowhere, and that's why we were here. To inspect…" I said.

"Heh… Whoops!" Derby Boy remarked, scratching his head. They three looked over at Ravio, now connecting his reddened face and the ball's story and burst into laughter in which Ravio remarked, "Hey! It's not funny!"

After discussing our plans again, our next move came up…

"What you guys should do first is get all of the guards back and take out all the bad guys in Thieves Town!" said Derby Girl, nodding in complete agreement with her own idea. I wasn't against her idea at all, but the only problem was that the Lorulian guards were at Dark Palace and the Captain was…going to be a little troublesome to convince back to our side.

Derby Girl didn't seem to be moved by this, pointing at the sky, she said the following, "Why don't you show them the new sky? I mean… It shows that things are gonna get better right, so they HAVE to help you if they see it right?!" I looked at the sky with my mouth slightly open and remembered what I had thought back before we came here—how I was going to MAKE it work. It's true… If I showed them the sky, the new blue sky that we had been missing for years, they might actually come back to serve the Royal Family!

"Then it's decided!" Ravio said with a cheerful tone as he stood up. I stood up as well, and I was actually about to ask the Derby Kids about their family however… I got the feeling that I shouldn't ask such a question. In fact, I had already known somehow that their parents had…died… They didn't remember their names, so I could only predict when.

I sneered in anger.

"Your highness…is something wrong…?" Ravio asked, frowning.

In all the chaos I had created which I thought was helping my kingdom was actually me just neglecting my ACTUAL duties as the princess of Lorule. I looked at Ravio with a most serious face and shouted, "Ravio! Let's go!" I turned my back towards the kids and began walking away.

The kids, Octo, and Ravio had a confused face, "Where are we—"

"Thieves Town." I answered Ravio.

I kept walking but before I could walk any further, I stopped because I felt I needed to say something to at least one Lorulian. I felt I needed someone to know that I was going to redeem my and Lorule's honor. I looked towards the kids, "Do not worry, you three. I will restore Lorule to its former and RIGHTFUL glory."

The kids nodded after a moment of silence, beaming with smiles. Ravio and I left afterwards.

So this was our mission: Ridding the kingdom of monsters and freeing the town formerly known as Cocorika Village. Silly, I know but that's how the story goes. Anyway, the sun was beginning to set so our pace quickened as we headed towards the town…


	3. Chapter 2: A Night's Return Part 1

**Chapter 2**

A Night's Return, Part 1

**_The night was terribly dark, _**yet somehow, it held a feeling of peace and serenity. However, if you had read from the beginning up to now, you would know very well that "serene" would never describe my fair kingdom. At least, not yet... As I've stated before, our goal, meaning Ravio and I, was to restore Lorule to its former glory.

Our steps were quiet as we walked into the vacant looking town that was rightfully named for the many monsters and thieves inhabiting the town.

Thieves Town…

"I guess everyone's sleeping." said my bunny costume donning ally, Ravio. I honestly wonder why he hasn't taken that off yet. Nonetheless, I had my doubts of people being able to sleep in such a crime ridden town. Perhaps they were—

"CORRUPT!" No, no. They possibly couldn't be corrupt. Er, hold on… The voice that had reached my ears sounded elderly and troubled. We turned our attention to the voice and not too far, we could see figures in the night. From where we were, it looked like one person was standing atop a pedestal. The yelling did not stop.

"We are corrupt! The gods have abandoned us! We can only turn to the monsters! Only THEY will save us! Mumbo jumbo…" said the elder. … I balled my hands into a fist, tightening the grip on my staff. Ravio must have noticed since he placed his hand on my shoulder with a worried look, "Your highness, I don't think we should get involved in this…"

I shook my head in complete objection, "You don't realize the anger boiling inside me right now." I shook Ravio's hand off and moved forward towards the group. As I neared them, their heads turned to me. I quickly maneuvered through the group and stood before the main elder, who had been speaking all this nonsense that was aforementioned.

I threw my finger forward, pointing and asked, "What is going on here? Why have you given up on the gods?"

"T-the princess..?!" he began to shake almost instantly. Why was he cowering all of a sudden? The elder jumped from the pedestal and ran behind one of the people in the group, who were all shaking. I now understood, sighing. They were still on the side of news that spoke evil of me. I climbed onto the pedestal.

"NO ONE is corrupt." I said, frowning upon them. They only stood with silence so I continued by pointing to the skies, further proving my point that there was no such "corruption". Certainly, not now. They looked to skies and still did not remove their masks. The elder shouted, "Blasphemy!"

"This was not your doing!"

"It's an illusion!"

They began to uproar and I was beginning to lose my temper. Even though I was trying my best to restore Lorule, no one seems to have caught wind of that. Why was—

"Will you guys STOP? Just because she isn't responsible for the one good thing in this world doesn't mean she can't be responsible for the next; restoring our kingdom!" Ravio stood in front of me, arms spread wide as if trying to stop an attack on me. He finished with, "She WILL be responsible for the next…"

"Like?" responded the elder, which Ravio met with a half-angry half-curious face. Ravio turned to me so I took that as a signal for my turn to speak, "I know the horrors you have all faced. I came to Thieves Town to find the Captain of my guard. I want him to gather the Lorulian Army and take out the monsters and criminals of this town." I said, with a confident tone.

Ravio turned towards the group, "But the thing is, we're having trouble finding this guy. Since we're here now, would you have any knowledge of where he is?" The group began chatting among themselves and finally—

"If you are going through with this, then we will not argue…" I smiled at the man. I was sure many people would think the same. It was certainly easy to convince them but then they gave me the reason why, "We want to leave this world knowing the future ahead is bright. Not just for us, but for the generations ahead in Lorule."

"The past is the past. It has already happened, so there's no point on being troubled by it if the possibility of changing your future is always one-hundred percent." Everyone was ready to change the world. The elder spoke again, "About the man you are looking for… We usually see him at the Milk Bar." We nodded and thanked them for their help. We walked away and heard them yelling more of corruption. I suppose it was okay now since that's all they had to do. It really was sad, though.

The air was crisp as we navigated through the monster-ridden town. I glanced to my left, seeing Ravio with such a determined face that it really did show that he was and always loyal to me—as long as that loyalty isn't forced to do things like taking a Triforce or anything. I just hope the army takes away that costume of his, I thought, chuckling.

We arrived at the bar. I opened the door and a delicious scent penetrated my nose. The room was lit up only a little, but it was much better than outside. I spotted the Captain the instant I had view of the inside. He did too, dropping his mug on the table before him and pointing at me with anger on his face.

"YOU!"

Everyone turned to us, the noise suddenly silencing. They turned their heads to us. The captain jumped and landed in front of us, arms folded, "What do you think YOU'RE doing here, missy?" He said as he looked to Ravio and his frown became even more…angry, "Ah, and it's the coward too… To what do I owe this pleasure?" He mocked. Ravio hid behind me but I kept my composure. Choosing my words carefully, I said, "We need your help, captain." The captain raised an eyebrow that said "the hell you mean?" all over his face.

"With WHAT exactly?" I was about to say what it was, but—

"With all the hell you've put us through; I don't see ANY point in helping you with ANYTHING!" He was acting extremely rude, but he was right, I said. But, I wasn't just going to give up. I told him that we were going to fix Lorule but somehow, rather than getting a response, all we got is silence from everyone in the bar. There were some glaring involved but that's not important right now.

I looked at the Milk Bar Owner who was also staring angrily at me but quickly, I saw his ear twitch. He looked out the window behind him and whatever he saw made his eyes widen.

"T-the pig monsters! They're b-back!" The owner said. The captain laughed heartily, which was a rare thing to do in this situation, "Ravio! If you two are truly helping the kingdom after all this time, you shall help me rid the bar of these thieves!"

All Ravio got say was "W-wha?!" before being dragged out of the bar. I included that Ravio was going to be part of an attack on Lorule Castle and that only made his whining louder. Oops~!

Most of the people looked on through the windows but I followed outside and saw three pig-like monsters waiting patiently. One stepped forward, putting his hand out and speaking with a rough voice.

"We waited months for ya ta pay! We also heard that da last group who went here was murdered!" He said, sneering. He swung his spear as some form of intimidation, "I don't care who ya think yee are, but for crimes against Lorule, all of ya will die!"

"PAY NOW OR DIE!" I was about to step in myself. Crimes against the kingdom itself? Attacking a Milk Bar, of all places? What has this place come to? I was sick of it. That's why I was going to change it. Unlike me, who was completely frustrated, the captain looked onward, looking elated to fight. Now, somehow, me and the Captain were speaking in sync, taking turns with me starting first;

"Now… I don't know what problems you idiots have been causing…"

"But we aren't takin' it anymore!"

"So I suggest you leave now!"

"Or meet your fate just like an black-hearted demon in Lorule!"

The pig sneered and I was happy. Our lines were great… Right. Not the time. The pig yelled, "How DARE ye?!" He looked to the side and frowned, "Well?! Kill them and take everything!" The two pigs beside him jumped with surprise and charged at the Captain and Ravio. The Captain advanced, leaving a confused Ravio behind, who eventually understood the situation and advanced at a slower pace. Ravio was now being serious. Being on the sideline, I can tell you what happened with a quick summary:

The Captain and Ravio charged at the two and once they had clashed, the fight began. Ravio was doing much better than he led on, swinging his sword perfectly and dodging any incoming blows; stabbing his sword straight ahead just as soon as his opponent's spear was out of the way. The Captain was doing even better, but instead of dodging, was actually blocking them in order to gain closer distance. He slammed his sword into the pig's spear which knocked it out of its hand, leaving the pig open for attack. The attack led by the Captain was so ferocious that it knocked the pig into Ravio's opponent, and left a dazed pile in front of Ravio. The leader of the three pigs wasn't having any of that though as it charged from behind at Ravio, who was completely unaware. The Captain saved him, however, tripping the pig and kicking him straight in the face which sent the pig up the air. The Captain nodded at Ravio as he headed for the pile of pigs. Ravio understood apparently and jumped towards the side of the pile, swinging his sword with the Captain simultaneously, the pile getting knocked into the pig. The attack must have done heavy damage as the pigs imploded in the air, lighting up the sky for a small moment.

… That wasn't short, I know. As the sky lit up, the Captain patted Ravio on the back, laughing. He looked at the sky, "Huh! Never noticed the sky! Was it always like this? I thought it was more red and demonic looking!" Ravio must have been fired up, because he answered the Captain quickly and with a confident and proud tone, "Two heroes came and brought the Triforce back, Captain!"

Sweatdrop. Can I get a word in someday? Oh well…

"I see…" said the Captain, who seemed to be contemplating something. He turned to us and fist bumped the air, "Alright, kiddos! I'll help the cause and I won't charge you all cause I'm feeling pretty good right about now, gah ha ha!" said the Captain, laughing even louder now. He then patted Ravio, "Plus, who else is going kick this goofball around when he's lazing around?!"

"E-eh?!" Ravio shouted. Everyone burst out in laughter. Let's just say the "camera" slowly rose to the night sky, the twinkling stars shining brightly as if they saw everything that was going on. That's how the day went for us. After a bit of chatting, the Captain simply said he was going to wait for us at Dark Palace and ran off in a hurry.

What was he up to?


	4. Chapter 2: A Night's Return Final Part

**Chapter 2**

A Night's Return, Part 2

_**The sun was beginning to rise. **_I was astonished that we had actually spent the past few days doing what we could to restore the Lorule Kingdom without any sort of sleep. I was quite tired, and to show it, my body decided to make me yawn. Ravio wasn't looking so well either, the bags under his eyes starting to gain color.

"I wonder what the captain wants…" Ravio said tiredly, adding a loud yawn to boot. It was rather strange…

"Just come to the Dark Palace! I'll explain then." That's what the captain said. He was being very mysterious. The captain had told them to go to the Dark Palace for…something. The captain…he suddenly joined us when he truly thought that we were going to help the Lorule Kingdom rise back from the pile of dirt it has become.

After some time walking, we didn't really talk about much. Ravio had simply walked, with no thoughts on his mind. I was simply too tired to go on, but that fact was that we have no home to go by on. It was all really troubling. We finally arrived and what we found was astonishing.

"HUH?!" Ravio and I said in unison.

"Okay, gather up, you maggots!" That was the captain's voice. He had gathered up all the soldiers! We ran up to him quickly, with happy laughter. "Wow! This sure is neat, Captain!" Ravio looked back at the soldiers who all looked pretty nervous. Perhaps the captain said something that caused them to be this way?

"I told them that if they don't follow orders, they're all getting the whip."

…

"Gah ha ha ha! Either way, it worked! Before you two got here, we cleaned out the Dark Palace and even fixed a place up for you two to live while we prepare an ambush on the Lorulian Castle!"

An ambush? The first part was great to hear but the last part was even more interesting. So, it looks like the captain had been planning this all along. Not only had he already gathered the army, but he also had his plan down for what to do next. It all felt like everything was being rushed but perhaps that was just the sleep talking.

"Anyway, I want you two to go to bed. We'll be back later. We're going to scope out the castle and then head back here for a strategy meeting."

I stepped forward and nodded, "I shall help with tha—"

"No." W-what? What did he mean? _**No?**_

"No disrespect intended, Princess. The fact is that I will need you to rest, as well as Ravio." I just blinked at this line. Was he really not going to allow me to help? I wanted to make sure everything went right! I wanted to—

Before I could finish my thought, a hand touched my shoulder. I looked to find it was Ravio.

… I couldn't help but nod. Very well. I looked at the captain and nodded to him too, following Ravio back inside.

Finding the room they mentioned inside, I was astonished at how well such a quickly made room looked. It wasn't the most nice-looking but it was fine. It was literally a square room, complete with two beds and a change of clothing. There were torches hanging from the wall that lit up the dim room and even then, it was still a little dim.

"It'll do for now." I suppose. I went, grabbed the change of clothing left for me and quickly threw Ravio out to change. After some time, I found it was just a pair of regular clothing that most Lorulian women wear. It would do for now.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it…?" Ravio asked, walking over to one of the beds and jumping onto it. I walked over to my own and climbed onto it, facing Ravio.

"Do what?" I knew what he was asking, but I was trying to avoid the question.

"Fix Lorule…" I looked down and frowned. I honestly could not tell. It felt like things were working in our favor now but…I just do not know. I clenched the side of the bed and sighed. To be honest, the fact was that I didn't really know what I was doing. If I knew, we would have been done with this but so far… I feel like we've just been running around, and so far, it doesn't feel like we've really done anything.

"I guess, but… We've got the Captain back, so that's something we can count on."

Nodding, I let out a loud yawn. Ravio took that as the end of the conversation and smiled at me before turning away and lying down. In my own be, I also turned away and laid down.

I was feeling conflicted. So far, all we've done is run around Lorule "trying" to restore the kingdom back to its former glory but were we even helping? I feel like we're only causing more grief. I—

"_N…o…..nee…d….to worr…y….Triforce…"_

I half closed my eyes. Ravio was mumbling in his sleep. The Triforce… I could not forget about that. I closed my eyes and, for the first time ever, I accepted the darkness around me. For it was the last time I would accept its existence in this world.


	5. Chapter 3: Visions Of The Past

CHAPTER 3

Visions of The Past

It has been two months and the progress for Lorule's uprising has been going smoothly.

The Captain, Ravio, and I have split up. As for the ambush on the Lorulian Castle, it was nothing special. Apparently, since Yuga's disappearance, the enemies in the castle have vanished. With that, the Captain prepared renovations according to Ravio's specifications for it to mirror Hyrule's castle.

As for me…

"Lylia… Please allow me to make up for my sins. Please show Lorule the light…"

I felt a soft light touch me.

_O Chosen One. What is your wish to know?_

My eyes shot open and my hands untangled. I stood up with haste and looked around the cave-like sanctuary. The only fire in the sanctuary was dim, with the Philosopher standing next to it with her eyes closed.

"You heard her, didn't you, your highness?"

"Indeed…"

"It would appear that your efforts were not in vain, your highness."

Hilda nodded, "Please…call me Hilda. As for Lylia, I hope she keeps watching. Lorule is soon to be at peace once again."

The Philosopher finally opened her eyes and walked toward the entrance of the sanctuary with silent steps. She look behind towards me and gave me a smile, "I hope you are right, dear. If anything, I suppose you should keep a look out for that swordsman of yours."

"Ravio?"

"Yes. The legends may have been destroyed ever since the Triforce was broken but I still believe there are heroes in our world…" She closed her eyes with a smile and continued, "I'm sure they're the ones taking action now."

I waved goodbye to the Philosopher and went down the path towards Lorule Castle. It was amazing how much has changed since Link's leave. I looked to the sky and saw the bluest sky I've ever seen and when I looked down, I saw grass so green that it would put the goddess Eroraf's (Farore) beautiful green aura to shame.

It was perfect but there was still work to be done. Today I was going to visit the Lorule Castle in order to meet with Ravio and the Captain. It's been a long time since I've seen those two…

_H…i..l..a…_

W-what?

_Hil…d…a…_

My ears perked up. What was that sound? It sounded familiar. That sound of a demanding yet honest man… No.

It can't be.

_Hilda! _I jumped in shock.

_Thank heavens that I was finally able to contact you, my…my daughter._

I took a step forward. It couldn't really be _him_, could it?

"F-father…? No, that's impossible! Y…you aren't supposed to be…you…" I stepped back with my hands covering my mouth, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't help but tremble and I wasn't even able to finish my sentence. You can't blame me in this situation. It's an impossible situation.

_My dear, I speak to you as a representative of Lylia's council._

!

_Yes… First and foremost, she would like to thank you for all you have done for Lorule. I, too, would like to thank you, my dear. Your ambition has led to the rise of Lorule—perhaps this being said too early but you should be quite proud of your progress, Hilda._

I stayed silent. I was in complete shock at what I was hearing, feeling and trying to take it all in. Tears streamed down my face as my body began to finally calm in its trembling.

_Thus, I—er, Lylia would like to award you with something…_

Confused, I stared at the sky. Slowly, a golden orb faded in and slowly descended towards me. I felt inclined to slowly place my hands out as it the distance between the golden orb and I shortened. The orb pulsed with a golden light and I could feel that light as the orb finally rested on the palms of my light.

_Awarding you with the power of light…I, former king of Lorule, hand you…_

The orb condensed until a tiny golden dot was left. Finally, the orb exploded—however, it was not a dangerous explosion. A huge amount of energy entered my body and as the light finally faded I saw—

_The Triforce of Purpose. You were awarded this piece because the purpose for your actions are always pure, selfless and never for evil. Even when you are led astray, your choices are only to benefit your kingdom and in the two months that have passed, I can safely say that all of Lorule agree with me when I say you deserve this._

Father…

My tears had dried up and my body had stopped shaking. I stared at the Triforce with pure joy.

A huge smile formed on my face, "Thank you. I will make sure to use the Triforce to help Lorule!"

_That's good to hear, my dear._

I closed my eyes as the Triforce slowly entered my hand. The Triforce flashed in my mind and finally I opened my eyes. The scene was calm and my father…he was gone…for now.

"Things really are ch—"

You're probably wondering what stopped me from finishing my sentence. This is easy to explain. An explosion had occurred at Lorule Castle. A cold laughter echoed from the castle and smoke arose. I could hear the army yell as they began combat with the unknown enemy.

I can't just stand here! I need to go…now! My body had finally calmed down but it was beginning to pick up again as my feet moved and allowed me to run toward the castle at top speed.

"Ah ha ha ha! Fools!"

A circle of fire surrounded two beings. There was one with a sword; another with a magic wand, his menacing eyes glaring at the Link-esque clad Lorulian.

"Ravio!" I yelled as I ran near the circle of fire. I stopped as its flames rose in order to block my path.

"Princess Hilda! R—Gah!" As Ravio was distracted, the one bearing the magic wand took the opportunity to blast at Ravio offensively. The blast had hit Ravio directly, causing him to be sent flying, finally plunging into the ground. Ravio stood up even with all the damage done to him.

"… Ravio! Get out of there!"

"My my… The Princess surely has changed, hasn't she?"

The being looked toward me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing… Yuga?!

How?!

"It's quite simple!"

Ravio stepped forward with a sneer, "It doesn't matter anyway! Get out of here or I'll force you out! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Quiet YOU!" Yuga swung his wand violently toward Ravio, a giant wave of magic erupting from it. It overtook Ravio and slowly levitated him from the ground.

"A-ah! W-what is this?"

"Stop!" I reached out toward Ravio but the flames rose again to block my path. I jerked my arm back, sneering.

"Weaklings… I could've done this at anytime but now you're proving to be annoying." Yuga looked towards me but I didn't jump. I was not afraid of him. He smirked as he lowered his wand, the magic being commanded to slam Ravio into the ground. I could hear a low yelp from him.

I needed to buy some time… Some time for me to think of how I can help…

"How did you return…and what do you want?"

"How NICE of you to ask! You see…"

Yuga explained: When he was defeated by Link, his body was beginning to unmerge. This was unseen by us because it was being done through a spatial plane called the Sacred Plane. There, Yuga was being forcibly unmerged from Ganon and he could feel his life force slipping. Before he died, he quickly attacked Ganon's immobile body, removing their Triforce of Power and forcibly placing it into himself. With that, Yuga forced himself from the Sacred Plane, re-appearing in the Sacred Realm. With that, he began his plan…

"You…forcibly removed…Ganon's Triforce…" Ravio slowly stood, his body shaking in pain. He clutched his sword.

"Indeed, fool. Now with this Triforce and my own Triforce of Mastery, there is no one who can stop me."

I gasped, "Triforce of Mastery?"

"Indeed. Don't you know? Since the Triforce has returned, so have the three parts. I have Mastery… Now I must find the ones who bear Valor and Ambition. Once I gain those, I will easily destroy this kingdom."

"Destroy it?! Why?!" I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs. Why would Yuga want to destroy Lorule? Just why?!

"There's no need for it. I'll simply take the Triforces here and flee to Hyrule, where my true reign as a god will begin!" Yuga laughed coldly as he finished that sentence. He…he was serious! He was truly going to try and eradicate us all and destroy this kingdom!

"I…won't…let you!" Ravio had finally stood up fully and charged toward the enemy, finally slashing at Yuga as he got close. Yuga was no slouch, though. He swung his wand as if it was a sword and with such expert movements that rivaled Ravio. Ravio was showing such great courage… I had to do something! Yuga looked bored and it was obvious he was about to finish this fight.

My eyes widened as I remembered that I had _that_!

"Ravio! Take this! Take the energy I'm about to give you and use it to destroy Yuga once and for all!"

"I knew it!" Yuga turned to me and swung his wand at me, sending a blast of magic at me. At the same time, I let out a burst of light energy given to me by Lylia. Everything moved slowly… I took too much of a risk. This could be it—

"Princess!"

"Now!"

"Hyah!"

Three soldiers ran in front of me, the blast clashing against them. A white light unleashed from the blast, and in complete horror, I saw the man in front of me completely vanish…

"NO!" Ravio, from behind Yuga, jumped at his back and pushed his light-powered sword deep into Yuga's back.

"A… Heh… I've identified the two…" Yuga screamed in pain as his eyes went completely white and golden energy released from the hole in his back, forcing Ravio off of him. Finally, Yuga imploded, his dark, menacing energy scattering in the wind. Ravio collapsed on his back, panting.

"Your highness… Are you alright?" I heard his question but I couldn't reply. I was still horrified at the scene the unfolded in front of me. Suddenly, I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder. I turned to see the Captain. He had a sad frown on his face but it quickly switched to a sad smile. It's as if that was all I needed as I finally responded, "Yes… I'm fine."

However, I knew that Yuga would be back. I was fine…but I was worried…

After a week of repairs, funerals were held for the three soldiers that had given their lives in battle. With some investigating, we found their names:

Lyall

Dyllon

Warren

The families and entire kingdom attended. The families shed no tears. They only had smiles to offer, knowing that the men of their families gave their lives up for a good reason. I shed the tears they would not as the burial took place. What made it worse was the meaning behind their names… Loyalty.

The families all crowded around their men's grave and invited me. I made sure to pay every respect I owed and more. The day finally ended, a full moon…

I stood at the balcony of my room, staring at the giant moon.

I heard small steps behind me. I turned and saw the three soldiers…

"Princess Hilda. Keep doing your best to restore Lorule!"

"Princess Hilda. Keep moving forward, for the sake of our families!"

"Princess Hilda… Thank you."

… I gave them an honest smile and blinked. They were gone.

Yuga was not going to give up. He was going to come back and I was going to be ready.

"Things are getting crazy, huh?" Ravio smiled as he entered.

"Yes… It's amazing though… With every negative experience, I suddenly experience the positive side of it and it gives me this kind of strength I would never be able to muster up on my own." I said, keeping my hands close to my heart.

"That's good to hear." Ravio replied.

"W-what?" I asked, wondering what he meant.

"I thought you were beginning to feel bad over all the things that was happening to you but through your nature, you didn't let the negative defeat the positive. You realized that if you allow the negative to swallow you up without a fight, you would have no right to cry about any future experiences that would also be negative."

I gave Ravio a soft smile. He was right. If I let myself be drained by these bad things, I only have myself to blame if more misery were to come…because I didn't fight for the good things. It counts if you do.

"Tomorrow, the army is going to spread out to all the towns and make sure to help with food and clothing. What are you going to be doing?"

"… I don't know..."

"Hey! How about you come along with the Captain and me to the Sanctuary?"

"… Sure. Tomorrow, let's go together."

The night concluded. Ravio left and I finally went to sleep. The dreams I had were all visions of the past but guess what? I was in the present and that's where I want to be.


End file.
